A wireless device may establish a data connection with a wireless wide area network (“WWAN”), which the wireless device can then use for packet-based voice or data services. The wireless device may use various different protocols for communicating in the data session, such as the Internet Protocol (“IP”), Voice over IP (“VoIP”), the Transmission Control Protocol (“TCP”) or others. Since the air interface between the wireless device and an access point for the WWAN is typically a limiting factor in the speed of the data communications, the wireless device may also use one or more compression methods to compress data sent over the air interface.
In order to efficiently utilize the air interface, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for selecting data compression methods for communications in a data connection with a wireless network.